


More than Getting Off

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What? It's about getting off! You want more?  ::grin::</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Getting Off

John thought he knew blow jobs. He'd given, and received, his share over the years, but, if he was honest, most of them were about getting off.

Don't Ask/Don't Tell had made it even shadier. While John stayed away from the inevitable 'Glory Hole' that evolved on any base, blow jobs were quick and easy. One didn't even need a bed, just a dark corner somewhere. 

With head-spinning speed, that flight to nowhere in Antarctica led to traveling to another galaxy, making new friends and becoming a seriously under-prepared military commander of a mostly civilian base in an alien city. 

Taking a deep breath in that moment and forcing himself to _think_ , John figured he couldn't be a hypocrite. So he ignored the inevitable glory hole, and the informal re-arrangement of sleeping assignments, in favor of his right hand. 

After all, it was all about getting off. He could do that himself.

Until Rodney McKay came blasting through his barriers. Oh, John had been attracted to Rodney from the beginning. Those broad shoulders and bright, blue eyes were enough, without the fast talking, sinful mouth that came with the package.

But Rodney was _Team_ , and -- even more importantly -- a friend. Something even more precious. Getting off wasn't worth losing a friend over.

Then there was the night on the pier with a couple of beers, and suddenly Rodney was fondly calling him an _Idiot_ and kissing him. 

Sex in general with Rodney, much less sex with Rodney in a bed where they could take their time was... John didn't have the words. This was more than getting off and, with Rodney, it was special. John now had better use for his right hand since he could use it on Rodney..

Then one night Rodney slithered down his body and proceeded to give John a blow job like he didn't know could exist. Rodney _worshipped_ John's cock in a way that John had never dreamed of. When Rodney finally let John come, John shook with the release and lay back on the bed, exhausted.

"I'm gonna.." he panted as he waved a hand at Rodney. "In a minute..."

"Ummm... not necessary," Rodney admitted, with a small grin.

"Damn," John sighed, happily. 

John curled around Rodney, to sleep. He was bright, he could take what he had learned and apply it to Rodney. Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> For Blow Job Friday o hosted by torino10154 -- I miss the weekly BJF that melagan and neevebrody used to host... but it served it's purpose, I learned how to write sex!


End file.
